Currently, to prevent electromagnetic interference among signal terminals, an electrical connector commonly used in a CPU in the industry has a body that is provided with a plurality of receiving slots formed through upper and lower surfaces thereof. The receiving slots are respectively used for accommodating a plurality of grounding terminals and a plurality of signal terminals, and the grounding terminals are arranged between the signal terminals to achieve a shielding effect.
Along with the rapid development of computer technology, the number of CPU cores increases exponentially. Correspondingly, a CPU requires more terminals configured to transmit signals, which causes a rather compact arrangement of terminals, easily leading to interference between the terminals. To achieve a good shielding effect, usually a shielding layer is arranged on the surface of the body and the surface of the receiving slot, and then the grounding terminal is used to conduct interfering signal of the shielding layer to the outside. Since the grounding terminal is fixed inside the receiving slot, extends to form an elastic arm exposed out of the upper surface of the body, and is then elastically pressed by the CPU, if an insufficient upward normal force is provided when the elastic arm is pressed by the CPU, a stable press cannot be achieved due to external impact, which leads to instant disconnection, resulting in instant loss of the shielding effect. This phenomenon often affects the normal operation of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.